Thomas Percival
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Evil is beginning in Johto... Percy may be the last hope for the entire region when the powers of a legendary pokemon are desecrated by a malevolent power. Can a corrupted soul be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**LRGR**

Percy & Krystal

Thomas Percival, known by his friends as Percy, awoke to see his Meganium, Chico, on the rug by the side of his bed. "Hey, big guy! Wake up!" The large green Pokémon's eyes fluttered and he shook his flower wreathed neck. "Meganium!" the Pokémon yawned. "How are you, Chico?" Chico licked his trainer. "Awww, get off of me, you big lump. That was cute when you were a Chikorita and all, but you're a big Meganium now and you're crushing me."

The Meganium cackled, and looked away as his trainer changed his clothes. Halfway through, Percy's friend Krystal walked in.

She saw him in his underwear, and turned bright red

"Oh Gosh Percy, I'm so sorry!" They just stood there for a second, with Percy still in the same position as he had been when Krystal walked in.

"I'm just gonna… ya know… wait downstairs." Krystal back stepped to the stairs, turned, and ran down the steps.

Percy continued changing, but more slowly, and definitely much redder. He finished, and went down the steps, still somewhat mortified. Percy's mother smiled, embraced her son and Krystal, and sent them on their way.

As they walked along the path, Percy turned to Krystal. "Soooo… the whole _underwear_ thing…" Percy trailed off.

Krystal held her hand up. "Yeah, not a word out of me." Percy gave a relieved sigh. They continued on in an awkward silence for a little while, with their faithful first Pokemon, Chico and Feral, following behind.

"So Krys, you want to know where we are going?" Krystal nodded her head eagerly.

"There's this real nice fishing spot over near Cherrygrove city. It's got a ton of awesome Pokémon." Percy grinned boastfully.

Krystal tilted her head. "What kinds of awesome Pokémon?"

Percy smiles, "I caught my Staryu there."

Krystal giggled, "No way! I didn't even know there were any Staryu in Johto!"

Percy shrugged, "I know that there's at least one!"

They walked on in silence for a little longer, than Percy stopped for a second.

He reached into his bag, and Krystal started walking backward to look at him while she walked. "What are you doing, Percy?" Percy grunted something unintelligibly, and Krystal folded her arms.

She shook her head, causing her long, deep blue hair to rustle. "I don't understand what you are saying when you grunt like that."

Percy looked up at her, and pulled his foldable bike out with a flourish. "Get onto the spokes. Walking kills my ankles." Krystal conceded, and grabbed onto the handle bars.

As they sped off toward Cherrygrove, Krystal cleared her throat. "Smooth move, the whole walking kills my ankles thing." Percy smiled, and gave a stiff salute, causing the bike to tilt dangerously. He righted the bicycle, and Krystal felt like her pulse was breaking the sound barrier.

She turned her head to Percy, face as pale as if she'd just been tapped by Haunter. "That… was most definitely… _**Not…**_ smooth…"

Percy grinned wider. "You know me! If it ends up rough, I'll always smooth it out for you, Krys." She turned her head forward, hoping to conceal her blushing. "Just… don't do that again, Percy." She ignored his chuckling.

They reached Cherrygrove, where a man in uniform stopped them. Krystal hopped off of the bike, a little wobbly, but managed to land with grace. Percy put his foot on the ground, and waved at the officer.

The Officer looked from Percy to Krystal and back again."Trainers? What brings you here?"

Percy laughed, and with a single fluid motion, folded his bike and placed it in his bag. "I'm certain that there is no issue. We're just heading to the lake just beyond here."

The man shook his head. "That area has been closed off indefinitely."

Percy gasped, "But… why?"

The man shrugged, "All I know is that I've been ordered to tell any travelers that Cherrygrove and the successive areas are blocked off."

Percy thought for a second, then gasped, "But that would mean… That would mean that you've shut down all travel through Johto!"

The officer nodded. "I don't know what caused the Champion to…"

Percy raised his hand, effectively interrupting the man. "I'm the Champion! I made no such call!"

The Officer, whose tag read 'Gorge', looked Percy over. "Really?" Gorge said, a grin cracking his face. Without any sign of acknowledgement to the man's sarcasm, Percy revealed the League Champion badge.

Gorge went pale and began stuttering, "But… if you didn't send the orders… are you saying that the chief was wrong?"

Percy nodded, causing Gorge to recoil at his brazen attitude. "Whoever said that this was what I want was lying, wrong, or deaf. Now go home, and tell this chief of yours that they need to get their facts straight."

Gorge nodded, and began walking toward the police car. "Do you two need a ride into town?"

Percy smiled, and waved his hand. "I've got my bike."

However when he saw Krystal go pale, he dropped his smile and slowly said, "On second thought…"

Gorge laughed, and gestured to his vehicle. "Be my guest, Champion and Champion's girl-."

Krystal cut him off with a quick clearing of her throat. "You okay Krys?"

Percy said, touching her forehead with concern. She backed off a bit, blushing,"I'm fine. Just a gnat."

Percy smiled widely, his face lighting up like a candle. "That's good. I don't know what I'd do if you were sick or something."

Krystal rushed forward, hoping that Gorge didn't see her face go red as Arcanine. "Let's just go fishing, Percy."

_How does he do that?_ Krystal thought as she enters the seat, and gave Gorge a look that wiped the wry smile from his face. _I mean, he says the sweetest things, but he doesn't even seem to realize the way that they affect people! How does that even work out?_

Krystal strapped into her seatbelt, contemplating the conundrum that is her friend Percy.

Percy strapped in next to her and saw her sitting, legs crossed, finger on her chin. "What are you thinking about, Krystal?"

She turned her head slightly to look at him. "I'm thinking… how difficult was Staryu? To catch, I mean?"

Percy smiled again, and began to recount the story.


	2. The Pokemon of the Pond

Chapter 2

The Pokémon of the pond.

Gorge looked into the rearview mirror. He smiled absentmindedly at the two children, now sleeping with their heads on each other's shoulders. He and his wife had been the same when they were children. Yet this young boy was undoubtedly the Champion, Thomas Percival. How Gorge's life was different from Percy's. He had learned for years to achieve his dream, but this child made it happen with little to no help, and within such a short time span. Percy had achieved twice as much in a year as Gorge did in his lifetime. And Krystal… she seemed to have feelings for Percy, but she suppressed them with all her heart. She was definitely a strange case. Beyond that, Percy seemed to be completely unaware of the way that his words made her feel.

Gorge pulled into the parking lot of the police department, and reached back to shake the boy awake, "We're here, Champion."

Percy smiled and held his hand up, "Please, call me Percy. And remember; give that chief a good talking to. Maybe we'll see you again later."

Gorge nodded, and opened the door for Percy, "Maybe you will. Have a nice day, Percy."

Percy tried to pull Krystal out of the car, jerking her half awake, "Frv mr gmints."

Percy laughed at his drowsy friend, "No, no more minutes. Gorge has to work, and we need to get to the pond before it pours onto our heads."

Krystal looked with half-closed eyes at the overcast sky, and snapped wide awake, nearly knocking Percy to his rump as she jumped out of the car, "Let's go let's go, I want to catch a Staryu!"

Percy laughed, and got his footing back, "That's the Krystal that I know! Let's go see who can get the biggest Staryu!" Krystal picked up her pace, forcing Percy to push his running shoes to their limits.

He caught up to her, in full running stride, "I thought that I was leading?"

Krystal laughed, not even nearly out of breath, "I really don't care! I never pass up an opportunity to smoke you in a running race!"

Suddenly, the wind picked up, shoving Krystal feet ahead of Percy, "Even Suicune thinks that I should beat you!" She joked.

"No fair! Suicune always favors you!"

Krystal rolled her eyes, "Don't complain! You have the favor of Ho-oh! Suicune is nothing compared to that!"

Percy laughed, already preparing to overtake Krystal, "I guess you're right."

They tore through the city, forcing people around them to dive out of the way of the sprinting children. As they passed a man with dark hair and tons of facial hair who proceeded to mumble, "crazy kids hopped up on sugar…"

Percy ran backwards and yelled, "HEY, PRIMO!" The man squinted, and then fell over seeing who he was talking to. Before he could say another word, Percy and Krystal have turned another corner, and were out of the city.

They dashed through a patch of tall grass, and the clouds opened, releasing a deluge. Percy and Krystal were now doing more sliding than running, and they drifted around corners like street racing cars. When they reached the pool, Percy jumped skillfully, diving into the clear water like a trained Olympian, and started to swim to an island in the center of the pool. When he grasped the edge of the pool, he started to gain his breath. He panted, "I think that I-."

"Got smoked like steak?" Percy startled, losing his grip on the shelf-like side of the island. Krystal caugt him as he fell and pulled him onto the rock, laughing, "You know you can't beat me!"

Percy laid on his back in a heap, "How do you do that?"

He sat up slowly, baffled by his loss, "I have my methods."

Percy kept panting, but it is mixed with his laughing, "You're mystery is the only thing that outshines your beauty, Krys."

Krystal looked at the water, glad that the rain dispels her reflection. _Jeez!_

They went fishing for a while, grateful for the presence of the island's lone tree. In the end, Percy caught a Corsola, a Tentacool, and four Staryu. Krystal caught a Magikarp, two Corsola, and a single, gargantuan Staryu.

Krystal's Staryu dwarved every single one of Percy's, "I believe that you haven't beaten me once today."

Percy smiled, "you thought that was all that I had planned? No way, Krystal; I've still got quite a few competition ideas, and I'm bound to beat you at one of them."

Krystal put her hands on her hips, "Good luck, Percy, you're going to need it."

Percy lifted his hand in a determined fist, "Will I?"

They swam away, off to complete Percy's plans for the day. The small Pokémon surfaced from the pool in a fluster, _Who does that girl think that she is? Ignoring her emotions like that? Pure disgrace! I will teach her who Mesprit is!_

Mesprit floated off at high speed, a shooting blur of pink. _Game on, Krystal!_

Percy turned his head, thinking that he saw something in his peripheral. Krystal tilted her head, "Percy? Did you see something?"

Percy turned to look at her. "So you didn't…"

Krystal rolled her eyes, "You know you're crazy, right Percy?"

Percy looked in the direction of what he saw, and shook his head, "Certifiably. Let's go, Krys."


	3. Luke

Chapter 3

Luke

The day couldn't have been better. They competed in a Pokéathlon, participated in a bug catching contest, did a few double battles, and finished it off in Mahogany Town fishing on the Lake of Rage. They sat on the edge of the calm waters with super rods in hand, watching the sunset reflected on the lake. Simultaneously, Percy and Krystal got a bite. They reeled it in as hard as they could, and Percy gave a great heave. Out of the water came…

Two huge Gyarados. Percy pulled out a pokeball, and put a hand in front of Krystal. "Stay back, I've got this!"

Krystal laughed, "This damsel in distress has a pocketknife! Go, Siowl!"

Percy laughed, and moved his hand. Krystal could take care of herself with that Noctowl, "Go, Pidgeot!" The Pidgeot and Noctowl hovered beside each other, staring the Gyarados down. "Pidgeot! Air Slash!"

The Pidgeot readied a blade of air, preparing to charge the large serpent Pokémon. "Siowl! Hypnosis!" The Noctowl's eyes opened, and Siowl released ephemeral rings that put one Gyarados to sleep.

The second Gyarados stared slack jawed, and was unaware of Pidgeot's imminent attack. "Groar!"

Pidgeot slammed right into Gyarados, slashing it up with his blade of wind. Gyarados reeled back, and Pidgeot wheeled around for another attack. Meanwhile, the Gyarados that fell asleep showed no signs of waking up. Siowl had been battering it with Aerial Ace, and now Krystal was ready to ramp up the attack.

"Siowl! Dream Eater!" The Gyarados started writhing in its sleep, feeling the effects of Siowl's brutal attack. The Noctowl stopped the attack, and Gyarados woke up.

"Groooooar!" The Gyarados yelled. Siowl finished it off with a final Aerial Ace, and Krystal threw a pokeball at the monstrous Pokémon.

The ball clicked, and Krystal retrieved the new Pokémon. "I think I'll call it Kraken. Because, you know, it's a sea monster."

Percy smiled, and the other Gyarados fled, "That's a great name, Krys."

Krystal smiled back at her friend. "Guess what, Percy."

"What?"

Krystal laughed. "I won."

Percy's smile dropped. "What?"

Krystal put her hand on her hip. "I caught my Gyarados. You didn't."

"Come on, Krystal! I didn't know that we were competing! I have two Gyarados already! And I only have two so that I can have a blue one as well as a red one!" Krystal waved a finger.

"Don't you 'come on Krystal' me, Percy. You should always be ready for a challenge when you're with me. And you make it sound like the blue Gyarados are rarer than Brilliance."

Percy folded his arms. "I know that my red Gyarados is rare, but if I only have one of a Pokémon's color, then I might as well try to get the other color too if I can."

Krystal rolled her eyes, and waved her hand in a dismissing gesture. "Now you sound like you think Pokémon are collectables. They're living things, and I don't think they like being cooped up in a PC box any more than you would."

Percy sighed, "You're right, Krys. I do feel bad that I've got so many friends in my PC that I've never done more than capture."

Krystal nodded, eyes closed. "Thank goodness for that."

"Do you have anything else you want to do, Percy?"

Percy shook his head. "No, it's getting dark. We should head back to New Bark and get some rest."

Krystal nodded "Yeah, we should."

As they flew away from the lake on Ho-Oh, Krystal fell asleep. Percy tried as hard as he could, but the timing of Ho-Oh's great wings flapping and Krystal's breathing produced a rhythm that was like a Hypnosis attack, threatening to entrance Percy into the land of dreams. _Flap, inhale. Wings lift, exhale. Flap, inhale… _

Percy succumbed to the sounds, and fell into a deep slumber. Ho-Oh looked back at the two. If it weren't a bird, it would be smiling. Ho-Oh continued flying, toward the place that it now called home.

Unfortunately for them, they were not as alone in the sky as they thought they were. The Pokémon flew with near silent wings. It slowed to a stop, and watched its trainer's adversary. It turned to face the red-haired boy on its back. _You are certain that this is the one? He is a mere boy!_

Luke turned his head in disgust. "Father told me to defeat Percy. You know I can't go against his orders. That is definitely the person we are after. Percy is the only person able to control Ho-Oh. Get him!" The Lugia shook his head. Why must this trainer be so dead-set on his evil father's orders?

_Oh well. It is my fault for choosing to give him my powers._ Lugia accelerated, catching up to Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh turned to him, and screeched.

The loud exclamation awakened both riders, and Percy got back in the flying saddle at the base of Ho-Oh's neck. "Luke! I should have known you'd pull something like this! What are you doing with Lugia?"

Luke laughed. "I am simply carrying out my father's orders. You should be too. But oh, your father isn't here, is he?"

Luke cackled maniacally. Percy held down his seething anger, knowing Luke would just use it. "You know what is the worst thing, Luke?"

Luke stopped laughing for a minute to spit out "What?"

Percy shook his head. "We could have been friends, Luke. You're not a bad person. But do you realize what you are doing? Ho-Oh and Lugia were never meant to battle! They live in opposite spheres of influence, meant to live out their lives in coexistence with each other!"

Lugia's balance tipped and he barely had time to right himself. _The boy is correct! Ho-Oh is my alternate. Like a second part of my own being! I cannot attack myself!_

Luke cuffed Lugia over the head. "Bird Brain, you will do what I say, you understand that? You gave me your powers, and that makes you _mine_! Never forget that!"

Krystal gasped. "Who is this guy? Why is he doing that to his Pokémon?" Percy gritted his teeth. He'd had about enough of this guy. First, he went and stole Elm's Cyndaquil. Then, he acted all reformed, offered to return the Pokémon as penance. Percy had even thought that they might become friends. And now, for some reason, he was evil again, intent on completing his father's standing orders for him. _Destroy the Champion_. Percy had never known a soul that could be so corrupt with the plague of evil at one moment, and then shine like polished silver whenever it needed to.

"Luke, why do you attack your own Pokémon? What is it that makes you want to do something like that? Look at Lugia, Luke. It is a Pokémon that embodies so many positive things, yet your evil corrupts it, even now! Look, the color of its feathers have gone from brilliant white to depressing gray, and the blue feather around its eye is fading to white. You are darkening a creature of light! Why, Luke?"

Luke's face was downcast, and his shoulders trembled. "You don't understand…"

Percy brought Ho-Oh closer to Silver. "Listen to me. I want to understand. It's what I'm best at. Just tell me, why?" Krystal rolled her eyes at this comment, but Percy did not see.

Luke threw his head back, and let loose a roar of deep, evil laughter. "You should know by now that you can't change who I am. I live to serve my father, any other goals are temporary. Not a single word from your serpentine tongue can change that. Long Live Giovanni, and Team Rocket Will Rule The World!" With those words, he made Lugia ram into Ho-Oh.

"Brace yourself Krystal; this is going to be one heck of a ride!" Krystal buckled down, grasping Ho-Oh's warm feathers. It began to rain, almost as if Nature itself detested this battle, and wept to see its terrible commencement.

As the battle progressed, Krystal couldn't help but feel useless. She saw Percy and Ho-Oh fighting as hard as they could. Ho-Oh did not wish to battle Lugia, and Lugia did not want to harm the person that held control of its mirror. Both Pokémon fought half-heartedly. Krystal saw the tears, distinct from the rain in their manner alone, fall from Percy's eyes. However, Percy's feelings were not matched by Luke. Luke didn't care about what he was doing wrong. In fact he reveled in it, rolling in the mud of his deeds, giving no care to his Pokémon's reluctance.

If this battle were to be under different circumstances, the attack wouldn't have hit. If Ho-Oh had been trying, not feeling a pain in its own heart with every attack landed, the Hydro Pump would have strayed to the side. As it was, the attack hit Ho-Oh center chest, causing the large Pokémon to begin descending, unable to battle. Percy attempted to get his friend back into the sky, but the winds were too high, their altitude too low.

"Return, Ho-Oh!" Suddenly, Krystal was free falling, and she saw Percy above her, falling head first to try to catch her. She remembered all that she had been through.

The rain felt nice on her face, and she thought: _This won't be too bad… I won't feel a thing…_ She was but feet off of the ground, and suddenly, she stopped falling.

_Who are you kidding, Krystal? You, and you alone, have my powers. Do not waste them._ She realized that she was controlling a cool updraft, a cushion of wind that held both her and Percy above the ground. She saw the brush open, and Suicune came out.

_You will have some difficulty controlling my powers. Please, do not end up like Luke has. He has gone somewhat… different, since his father made him go to Lugia. He truly is the receptacle of Lugia's powers, but his father used a personality changing technology to turn him into what he is now. To do something like that to one's own child..._

Suicune grimaced, looking down at his feet._ Luke really was changing. No human device that affects the mind is permanent. With enough of the right people helping him, Luke will emerge again. _

Suicune looked back up at Krystal, eyes glowing with angry fire._ I frown upon any loss of self control, being the representation of the ever-free north wind. Save Luke. Percy will help you. He is the one with the heart of gold, and he has no capacity for hate. Forgiveness is all that he knows, and he will find it very quickly. And also, you must always be ready to forgive as well. There will be many things happening as you fight for Luke's freedom, and some will try to hurt you and Percy. Now go, Percy is growing dizzy._

Krystal looked at Percy. He was flailing, rotating head over heels, out of control.

"HEEEEELP!" He was squealing, unable to control himself.

She floated to him, and steadied him. "Are you doing this?!" Percy shouted. Krystal shrugged, and pointed at Suicune. Percy looked down at the Pokémon, and nodded.

Krystal put them down, and Percy fell to his knees, kissing the ground. "Thank Goodness! I never thought I would ever see the ground again! From flying to fighting to falling to floating! Jeez! I think that F is now my least favorite letter!"

Krystal lifted him up. "Get your butt off of the ground. We need to find a way to help Luke!"

Percy reeled back. "What? You didn't happen to miss the part that he tried to kill us, did you?"

She shook her head. "I saw it, but according to Suicune, it wasn't him! His father has... Brainwashed him, or something."

Percy fought for words for a second, "Krystal, Suicune can't speak. I don't know what's wrong with you, but he's not Psychic type. He has no way of communicating with you at all, so what do you mean 'according to Suicune?'"

Krystal sighed, "We can never put a limit on any Pokémon's ability. Especially not one like Suicune. Chico has no way of speaking, yet he managed to convince you to choose him, didn't he? I know Feral convinced me."

Percy nodded, and smiled, "Chico had convinced me to choose him far before I was able to pick. He was… more, than the other Pokémon were. He meant more, I mean. He wasn't just a Pokémon, a cute little thing that simply appeared the best choice. I knew him far before I knew the others. He… he reminds me."

Percy looked dreamily into the sky. "Reminds you of what, Percy?" Krystal asked.

Percy looked back down, eyes closed. He suddenly seemed a lot older than eleven. "He is the offspring of my father's Meganium."

Krystal tilted her head. "Your father has a Meganium? You never told me that."

Percy looked at her, his lips twitching. "_Had._ He had a Meganium. Past tense, Krystal."

Krystal's heart raced. "Why past tense? Where is your father, exactly?" Krystal laughed nervously. Percy had been her friend for a long time, but any mention of his father was quickly brushed off usually. Krystal had always figured that Percy's father had simply left his mother, and Percy didn't want to open past scars. That was obviously not the case.

"He's dead. He died in Mt. Coronet, in Sinnoh."

She shook her head disbelievingly, "Why was he in Sinnoh?"

Percy smiled, "Well, my dad was there as part of his job. You see, my dad's job was to find abandoned and lost Pokemon and to bring them to their owners or to bring them to a new trainer who would take better care of them, depending on the situation. He was in Mount Coronet as part of his recent job, to find an abandoned Absol. He and his partner set everything up normally, but then his partner betrayed him."

Krystal gulped, "And who... Who was his Partner?"

Percy looked at her, No longer laughing. "Giovanni. Luke's Father. Suicune said that this wasn't Luke's fault? That Giovanni made him the way he is now?"

Krystal nodded.

"Then let's go save Luke." Percy's eyes gleamed.


	4. Team Rocket

Chapter 4

Team Rocket

Executive Proton entered the room, smiling despite himself. The young Champion thought he had finished Team Rocket by discouraging its members, did he? He didn't seem to realize who he was messing with. Team Rocket had not been defeated, nor would it ever be defeated.

"Arianna, is the mission ready to begin?" He asked.

"Affirmative, Proton. We have teams en route." Arianna replied.

Proton smiled, "The Champion cannot prepare for what is to come. He will be taken care of swiftly. Is that not correct…" Proton turned to the enclosure, grinning though the bars, "Ms. Percival?"

Percy walked into his home, noticing that his mother was not in the room. The place had been ransacked, items flung everywhere. A berry salad had been midway through preparation, but now lay on the ground, a mixture of lettuce, a variety of berries, and broken bowls.

"Mom? Where are you!" Percy shouted. Krystal clasped her mouth.

"Mom! MOM!" Percy screamed. He fell to his knees in the center of the room. He might have been the Champion of Johto, but he was still an eleven year old boy. He broke down sobbing, "Mom… Where'd you go… I wasn't here, and… What happened? Mom…" He cried.

"What's this?" Krystal asked. It was a piece of black material with a red stripe on it.

Percy turned, and his eyes went into flames, "Give me that!" He snarled, taking the fabric.

"Gr… First Silver, and now this? GRAH!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Krystal asked.

Percy gripped the material tightly, "Team Rocket."

"But they're-"

Percy shook his head, "They're like weeds, dying off and then coming back again uncontrollably. There's only one thing you can do to truly stop them, and I should have done it the first time."

"What is that?" Krystal asked. She was scared to hear the answer.

Percy looked at her, eyes dark, "You have to destroy the roots. I must get rid of Giovanni. For good this time."


End file.
